CSI: From Russia With Hate
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Six months after the end of Bad Taste, Ed and Lindsey are enjoying their life together with their daughter. However a new case connected to Russia rises up and Ed get's involved. Grissom/Sara, Catherine/Nick, Lindsey/Ed
1. Chapter 1

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next story, Ed and Lindsey are enjoying their lives together with Sharon, however soon a new case turns up for the CSI team, with some interesting results.

Discliamer: I don't own CSI or its characters

The sun rose over the infamous 'Sin City' Las Vegas. In one apartment the alarm clock went off, to the tune of 'The East is Red on chimes' the young teenage couple who lived in the apartment woke up. The male reached over to switch the alarm clock off and, after a few failed attempts he was able to hit the switch and turn it off. The woman sighed and turned to face her boyfriend/fiancée.

"Ed, what's with your alarm clock?"

Ed Kennedy turned to face his girlfriend/fiancée Lindsey Willows and smiled.

"I thought it'd be catchy".

"Ugh, why did I agree to let you learn Chinese if you took a liking to Maoist music".

Ed simply shrugged, just then the sound of a baby crying reached their ears, Lindsey smiled, it was their daughter Sharon Willows Kennedy.

"There's our other wake-up call".

"I got her".

Ed climbed out of bed, grabbed his white cane and left the room, heading through to Sharon's room. Lindsey's smile grew wider as she thought about Ed and Sharon. One thing that did bother her was, while Sharon hadn't inherited her father's blindness her eyesight had suffered. It was apparent, and confirmed by the paediatrician, that Sharon would need glasses when she got older. Lindsey also climbed out of bed, pulled her bathrobe on and headed through to Sharon's room herself. As she walked through she thought about Ed's alarm clock, Ed already knew Russian and Spanish and was now learning Chinese and Arabic. He was also learning Polish in order to better communicate with Maria Jaruzelska, the Polish Landlady of the apartment building.

She stood in the doorway and watched as Ed gently rocked Sharon who was now relaxed. Lindsey smiled again and walked over to them, Sharon looked up at her and smiled back. Lindsey's thoughts then went to Sharon's first word which had been 'Dada' followed shortly by 'Momma'. Sharon then reached out to her Mother, Lindsey gently picked her up and cradled her in her arms, Ed smiled and spoke.

"I'll go get the mail".

"Alright, Sharon and I will be in the kitchen".

Ed then went to the front door, Lindsey headed into the kitchen, where she faced what was currently the only real challenge when it came to raising her daughter. Sharon was six months old and, despite Lindsey's best efforts, still refusing to feed from a bottle. Lindsey was trying again but without success.

"C'mon sweetie".

No good, whenever Lindsey tried to give Sharon her bottle she turned her head away, Lindsey sighed, giving up.

"Fine".

Ed returned to the kitchen, he was familiar with all possible sounds in the apartment so he knew Lindsey was now breastfeeding Sharon, he turned in their direction, confused.

"Lindsey?"

Lindsey sighed and explained.

"Six months old and still wants to breastfeed, unbelievable".

Ed gave a short laugh, put the newspaper on the table and began making his and Lindsey's breakfast. After Sharon was finished feeding Lindsey burped her and began gently rocking her so she could take a nap. Once they were finished and Lindsey sat with Sharon on her lap, supporting her, the TV was on and, although not entirely sure of what was going on, Sharon was listening. Ed went to speak to Maria, Ed and Lindsey jointly paid the rent on their apartment, while Lindsey always paid the rent with no trouble Ed had tried to pay the rent electronically and it hadn't come through apparently, according to Maria there was a problem with the computer so Ed decided to go and try and help out.

That night however, as Ed and Lindsey were putting Sharon to bed, the valet of the car park in an expensive restaurant had discovered the body of one of the patrons, dead next to his car, the door was open but the car otherwise looked untouched. The valet quickly called the police, after the police sealed off the crime scene CSI was called and soon they arrived. Grissom, Greg and Nick soon arrived on scene and met up with Brass.

"Okay, here's the story so far, the valet over there is doing his job, notices that the car over there hasn't moved for some time. He remembers seeing the owner leave the restaurant and go towards his car, so he goes to check it out, what he finds is the owner dead".

"Okay, thanks Brass, Greg, go talk to the witness and the owner, Catherine and I will start processing the scene".

"Right".

They then prepared to get to work. Greg approached the valet first.

"Sir, I'm Greg Sanders, I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab, I understand you found the body".

"That's right, oh sorry my name, I'm Terrance Jones, I've been a valet here for two years, never seen anything like this".

Greg nodded and continued to question Terrance.

"Do you recognize the victim?"

"Yeah, he only started coming here recently but I got to know, he's a Russian who moved here a few months ago".

"Did you get his name?"

"Yeah...Georgy Molotov".

Greg nodded and then, after asking what he had found Terrance explained.

"Okay, I was working, I saw Georgy come out of the restaurant, I gave him his keys and he walked over to his car. I was busy with a few other customers, which took up about half an hour. I looked over and saw that Georgy's car was still there, I was confused, I went over to see what was going on and saw Georgy lying there, there was blood everywhere, I hurried and told owner, we called the police and then, you guys showed up".

Greg nodded.

"Okay, thanks, we'll be in touch".

With that Greg went to talk to the owner to get his story. Meanwhile Grissom and Catherine were examining the body, they had collected samples of blood from the victims head and the car, the blood spatter on the window indicated the possibility of blunt force trauma. One thing that really stood out however was a single fingerprint one the inside of open car door, on the window, a bloody fingerprint. After taking the print Catherine spotted two sets of bloody shoeprints, one could be identified as the shoes the valet was wearing. He had surrendered his shoes and had admitted that he had come up close to check on the victim, stepping in the blood pool in the process. They then made an examination of the interior of the vehicle's front seats, surprisingly they found a possible murder weapon, a baseball bat soaked in blood, it looked as if it had been discarded, possibly by the killer. Having collected the available evidence the CSI's prepared for the body to be taken to the morgue and the car to the forensic garage, they then left the scene and prepared to examine the car more thoroughly.

End of chapter, next up the CSI's investigate the car more thoroughly and hear from the morgue before analyzing the evidence, what will they discover about the victim? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2 is up; Now the CSIs obtain more evidence and analyze the evidence they've found, also includes a little more family time for Ed, Lindsey and Sharon, enjoy.

Boris Yelstin: Thanks, glad you're enjoying.  
>mw410: Thanks, this is part three in a series of CSI fanfics I'll be doing involving Ed and Lindsey's relationship, there will be another two after this one, hope you continue to enjoy.<p>

Discliamer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters

Having returned to the lab Catherine and Grissom began processing the car while Greg logged the evidence they had already collected as well as informing the other CSIs of the case. As they performed a more through examination of the car, having already taking swabs of the blood spatter and the bloody fingerprint they were able to focus their search in the back seat. Lying on the back seat and on the floor in the back of the car was a wallet and a cell phone. Also, stuck in the back door of the vehicle, on the same side the body was found was a business card that was in a foreign language. Examination of the trunk and rest of the car turned up nothing else, finally satisfied they had found everything they could in the car, they logged the evidence they had found and headed off to the Morgue. Dr. Robbins greeted them and began to detail his findings.

"Okay, first things first, here's our victims DNA and Fingerprints, COD, blunt force trauma to the head and as for TOD I'd say about three hours ago".

Grissom nodded.

"The meal he had at the restaurant was definitely his last".

"Yes, as you'd expect from a restaurant of that expense all the food was expensive too. No alcohol of drugs in his system, in fact the vic treated his body like a temple".

Catherine then spotted something.

"Looks like he took a swipe at his killer".

"Yes DNA under the finger nails, I collected a sample for you, here".

Having collected the evidence from autopsy the CSIs returned to the lab to analyze the evidence.

They started by running the victims DNA to verify if it was indeed Georgy Molotov, but it turned out he wasn't in CODIS. Although it soon became obvious that all the blood at the scene was definitely the victims. They ran the DNA under his fingernails but again there was no match. The blood on the baseball bat was the victims, verifying it as the murder weapon, after singling out the valet's footprints they attempted to make a comparison to the others, they got a match to a military boot. They then checked the fingerprints, the victims fingerprints matched and came back as Georgy Molotov, they also verified that he was a Russian Air Force pilot. They attempted to match the bloody fingerprint but it was only partial print, luckily they were able to get a fingerprint off the business card and the baseball bat, the print on the bat was a partial but the card provided a full print. They examined the prints and found they all belonged to the same man, a man called Mikheil Beria, according to his file he too was a Russian Air Force pilot but had received a dishonourable discharge due to some mental health issues. They then examined the cell phone, after a careful analysis all the phone provided was a threatening voice mail in Georgian, the same language as the business card, the wallet was confirmed to belong to the victim and provided an address, after examining all the evidence in their possession the team discussed what they knew so far. Grissom started running over their discoveries.

"Okay, our victim is Georgy Molotov, a Russian Air Force pilot, murdered with the baseball bat that was deposited in the car, likely deposited because the killer was in a hurry".

Catherine continued.

"The prints have come back to a former Air Force pilot named Mikheil Beria, a man who was fired from his job due to mental health issues, there may be a connection there, anyway, a man, possibly Beria threatened the victim in Georgian, Beria also left behind a business card that was in Georgian".

Grissom then continued.

"Other than that, all we can tell is that this was a vicious and apparently unprovoked attack, our only choice now is to see if we can examine the victim's home address and see if there's anything to find there, according to his records he has no next of kin. Sara, Nick, Warrick, the three of you head out and examine the victim's home address, the rest of us will try and find a connection between Beria and Molotov".

So following the meeting Sara, Nick and Warrick headed for the victims home, as they left they noticed the weather, it was thunderstorm time in Vegas.

The thunderstorm was at its loudest when Lindsey and Ed were woken up by Sharon's crying, Ed spoke.

"I'll get her".

Lindsey shook her head.

"You got her last time Ed, I'll get her, it'll be fine".

With that Lindsey got out of bed and hurried through to Sharon's room, Sharon was lying in her cot, curled up and trembling, Lindsey quickly scooped her up and gently began to rock her.

"It's okay sweetie, Mommy's here".

"Momma...scawed".

Lindsey smile gently and sat down on the small chair next to the cot, she continued to soothe her daughter.

"There's nothing to be scared about now".

Sharon slowly nodded her head and soon her cries stopped and soon her breathing became more gentle and relaxed. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and soon she was asleep again. Lindsey smiled again and gently laid her daughter back in her cot, after watching her carefully for a minute she headed back to bed, reassured Ed that everything was fine and then soon, they both fell back asleep.

End of chapter, the CSIs continue their investigation and are heading to visit the victims home. Net up will be the investigation of the victims home where an interesting connection will be found. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3, Sara, Nick and Warrick go to check out the the victims house while the others attempt to track dwon the owner of the buisness card, the team exploring the house however will soon make an interesting discovery.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here's the enxt chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

Sara, Nick and Warrick arrived at the victim's house, it was neat, tidy and told nothing of the victim's habits, Sara commented.

"Doesn't look like there's much this guy left behind".

Nick nodded.

"If it's true the vic treated his body like a temple, then this certainly isn't his".

Nick was referring to a bottle of Russia vodka, the brand was old, the bottle looked half empty, Nick quickly dusted for prints, there was a single print on the neck, as if someone had drunk from it, so a DNA swab around the lip was also collected. After that Warrick left to examine the exterior while Nick went to examine the upper floor, Sara continued to examine the lower floor. There was obvious signs of a forced entry through the kitchen window, as Sara searched the living room however something caught her eye, it was a picture on the sideboard. Before she could take a closer look however a sound got her attention, she quickly turned around, the intruder was still here, before she could draw her weapon he attacked. Luckily he wasn't armed and Sara was able to force him off her and he fled, but not before Sara got a look at his face. Nick and Warrick had heard the commotion and arrived just as the intruder was fleeing, Warrick quickly hurried after him while Nick hurried over to Sara.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...That was him, the killer, Beria".

"He must've come here to tie up loose ends".

Warrick returned.

"He's gone".

They then explained what they had found, then Sara drew their attention to the picture she had seen.

"Guys, do any of the people in that picture look familiar to you?"

They looked at the picture, there were three people in it, two men, one of them the victim and the third was a young boy. They carefully examined the boy in the picture and realized who he was.

"Isn't that Lindsey's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Ed, the other guy's his father Liam Kennedy".

They now realized the importance of the picture, there had to be a connection between the victim and Ed.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, with some difficulty the remaining CSIs had managed to find the owner of the Georgian business card, a Russian business man now resident in Vegas named Dimitri Borisovich Sokolov. They called the business man and he willingly came in and was now sitting in the interrogation room to talk to Grissom and Brass. Dimitri was relaxed and willing to answer the investigators questions.

"So, Dimitri, is this one of your business card".

Grissom showed him the card.

"Yes, that is one of mine, I have several, available in various languages".

"What does it say?"

"What all my cards, say, my business, name, number".

Grissom nodded and then asked.

"Any idea why it showed up stuck in the car door of a murder victim?"

Dimitri's face darkened.

"I assure you I had nothing to do with it".

"I know, did you give a card to a man called Mikheil Beria?"

Dimitri looked confused.

"Mikheil Beria? I don't know anyone of that name".

"His fingerprint is on this card, here's a picture, does he look familiar".

Dimitri looked at the picture and his eyes widened.

"Yes I know him, he said his name was Volgin, Arkady Volgin".

"Well, his real name is Mikheil Beria, we've got his prints on the murder weapon".

Brass then commented.

"It's possible that he left the card behind deliberately, so we'd be led to you".

"That's the only explanation I can think of".

Grissom nodded.

"Okay, thanks for your help Dimitri, you can go now, but be careful".

"Thank you".

Dimitri left the room and station, just as Sara, Nick and Warrick returned, the team met up again.

Grissom started off.

"Okay, we've spoken to the owner of the business card, it was planted by the killer, probably just as a means to delay us. It's highly doubtful he planned for us to accuse the owner of the card, especially if he left his fingerprints on the card. Did you guys find anything at the victim's house?"

Nick spoke first.

"A bottle of Russian vodka, got prints and DNA off it, came back to Beria, he must've dropped it".

Sara then continued.

"Yeah, we must've interrupted him, he was still at the scene but fled after a brief struggle, he wasn't expecting us or he would've been armed".

Sara paused briefly and then spoke.

"We found a picture in the victim's house, there were three people in it, the victim...and Ed and his father..."

The others stopped.

"...Ed and his father know the victim somehow, from the looks of the picture the victim and Ed's father were old friends, Ed was pretty young in the picture, so he knows the guy, but, how well he knows him, I don't know".

Grissom nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to Liam Kennedy".

Catherine then spoke up.

"I'll talk to Ed, he'll probably find out soon anyway".

"Alright".

So they waited until the following morning, eventually Grissom headed to speak to Liam Kennedy and Catherine went to speak with Ed and Lindsey.

End of chapter, next up Catherine talks to Ed about the victim, Grissom talks to Ed's father, what will they find out? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4: Catherine and Grissom question Ed and Liam Kennedy about their conenctions to the victim, also they discover the killers next move.

Boris Yeltsin: Yep, here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

Ed was smiling as he brought in the newspapers, there were always two, one normal and another in Braille, Lindsey was in the middle of changing Sharon's diaper. Lindsey smiled at her soon-to-be husband and spoke.

"Hey, I got a call from Mom, she'll be around to see us soon".

"Alright".

Ed then began reading the Braille newspaper, suddenly he stopped and ran his fingers over the words on the front page three times, to make sure he had read it right, he gasped.

"No way".

Lindsey turned to look at him.

"What's wrong...? Sharon, stay still".

Sharon was wriggling around on the changing mat, it was something that Ed and Lindsey had to cope with, changing Sharon alone was difficult mainly due to the fact she was ticklish. Finally Lindsey managed to finish changing Sharon and then lifted her up, the little girl giggling, Lindsey, still carrying her daughter, turned to Ed.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"This guy that was killed last night, Georgy Molotov, I know him, he's a friend of my Dad".

"Do you think that's why Mom's coming over?"

Ed nodded.

"Could be".

Just then there was a knock at the door, Lindsey stood up and went to answer the door, it was Catherine, Lindsey smiled.

"Hey Mom".

"Hi Lindsey".

Sharon smiled and waved at her grandmother, Catherine smiled back at her and then followed Lindsey inside.

Once they were all seated at the kitchen table Catherine spoke.

"So, how have you guys been doing?"

"Everything's been great Mom".

"Yeah, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me...Catherine, I read in the newspaper, about Georgy Molotov".

Catherine sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to know, how you knew him?"

Ed smiled.

"Let's see, bit of a trip down memory lane so...I knew him thanks to my Dad, they were friends since, high school. I met Georgy a few times, got to know him. It was Georgy that got me interested in Russian spy novels, even managed to pick up a few Braille copies for me".

Catherine nodded and then explained.

"The reason I asked was, Georgy had a picture in his house, of him, you and your father".

"The day Georgy qualified as an Air Force pilot, Mom took it. Yeah, I remember that day, Georgy and his friend Mikheil Beria both qualified on the same day".

Catherine stared in surprise.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Mikheil Beria was Georgy Molotov's friend".

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Catherine sighed and then spoke again.

"Mikheil Beria's fingerprints were on the murder weapon, he left a threatening voice mail on Georgy's cell phone".

Ed sighed.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised, although they were friends Beria always had a short fuse, and there was an argument between them, I know that much".

"Yeah, any ideas why Georgy would be in Vegas?"

Ed thought for a moment and then.

"He was on leave, he's got a house here, he likes to spend his leave here, that's probably why he was here".

"Right, well, I've gotta get back to work".

"Mind if I tag along, I wanna find out more about this".

Catherine agreed, so did Lindsey so Ed went back to the crime lab with Catherine.

Meanwhile Grissom went to meet with Liam Kennedy, he was at work, a chef in a restaurant. Grissom approached.

"Liam Kennedy".

"Yeah, oh, you're...Gil Grissom from crime lab right".

Grissom nodded.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, how can I help"?

Grissom thought for a moment and then explained.

"I'm investigating the murder of a man, I believe he was a friend of yours...Georgy Molotov".

Liam stared in shock.

"Georgy's dead...Jesus".

"He was a friend of yours right?"

Liam nodded.

"Yeah, we were friends since high school, we hung out a lot, he stayed in Russia when I moved to America. We occasionally met, I'd go over to Russia, he would come over here, after I married Anne and Ed was born we still met, I took Anne and Ed with us, how did you find out that Georgy and I were friends".

"He had a picture of you, him and Ed".

Liam realised and nodded.

"Oh yeah, the day Georgy qualified as an Air Force Pilot, Anne took the photo".

Grissom thought for a moment and then spoke.

"So, it was just you, Georgy and your family...?"

"Oh no wait I forgot, one of Georgy's friends was there too, he had also just qualified to be an Air Force pilot, his name was Mikheil Beria".

Grissom paused.

"He was friends with Mikheil Beria?"

"Yeah why?"

"Beria' fingerprints were on the murder weapon and according to his file he has mental health issues".

Liam nodded.

"Yeah, he did seem a little unstable when I met him".

"Thanks for your help".

With that Grissom returned to the lab.

Back at the lab Catherine and Grissom brought the others up to speed, then Ecklie showed up.

"Are you looking Mikheil Beria for this murder?"

Grissom nodded.

"All the evidence points to him".

"Well you've got a problem, he just boarded a plane to Russia".

The team had already made their decision and Ecklie could see that.

"Okay, so you guys will be going to Russia".

Ed then spoke up.

"I wanna go with them".

Ecklie sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, you're not involved in the investigation".

"Listen, I knew the guy who was killed, I know the people we'll need to talk to get help, Ex-KGB, Ex-Red Army, that sort of thing".

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yay".

"Anyway, I know Russian, some of them can't speak English, I can translate for you guys".

Ecklie shook his head.

"We have 'official' translators here".

"Who cost money and, Conrad, our budget is stretched thin enough as it is".

Ecklie nodded and then, finally relented.

"If you're willing to do this then fine, feel free, but all of you are responsible for him, understand".

"Alright".

Once Ecklie left Catherine turned to Ed.

"Ed, are you sure?"

Ed nodded.

"Positive, I know what you're gonna say Catherine, but you guys need my help, I'm sure Lindsey will understand".

"Okay then".

With that they began making their preparations to go to Russia.

End of chapter, next up the team will be leaving for Russia and will arrive and meet their Russian counterparts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5: just a short chapter this time detailing the CSIs and their flight to Moscow, as well as them meeting their Russian counterparts.

Boris Yeltsin: Only time will tell, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters

The following day the CSI teams were at the airport and ready to embark on their flight, they were just waiting for Ed, Lindsey would be driving him to the airport. As she drove Lindsey thought for a moment, she had listened to Ed's explanation about why he wanted to go with them and had agreed, however she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. She then decided to talk to Ed about her unusual feelings.

"Ed, I know you want to go but…seriously, I've got a bad feeling about this".

"I understand honey, but, they need me…don't worry, I'll call you everyday, all right".

Lindsey let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and then spoke.

"Okay, but, be careful…please".

"Don't worry, I will".

Felling slightly calmer Lindsey continued to drive. Finally they arrived at the airport, after getting out the car and picking up Sharon, Lindsey helped Ed out and they walked inside where they met up with the CSI team. After Ed kissed his fiancée and daughter and picked up his bag he prepared to head off, with Catherine supporting him, Lindsey spoke to him just before he left.

"Now are you sure you've got everything?"

"Yeah, I travel light, but I make sure I have everything essential".

Lindsey nodded and smiled.

"Okay, be careful".

Ed smiled and nodded and with the CSI team headed for the plane, Lindsey watched until they were gone and then wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, Sharon then started to cry, Lindsey gently soothed her daughter.

"Don't worry, Daddy'll be back from his trip with Grandma and the others before you know it".

Lindsey then left the airport and drove home.

On the plane, which had now taken off Catherine was worried, Nick noticed and asked about it.

"Cath, what's wrong?"

Catherine sighed and then explained.

"It just doesn't seem right, Ed's coming with us when he should be with Lindsey and Sharon".

"I know what you mean but…we need Catherine".

Catherine nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right".

The rest of the trip passed mostly in silence or whispered conversation for the CSI team, Ed was currently engrossed in a book he had brought with him, Sara and Grissom talked about the case and made sure they had all the notes. They would be meeting with a Russian CSI team who would help them in finding Beria. As they flew Greg thought for a moment and then spoke to Ed.

"Say, Ed, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Ed looked up from the book and smiled.

"Not at all, let me take a guess, anything to do with my blindness".

Greg shrugged.

"Well kinda, I've always admired people who are able to live and cope with a disability, people think just because of that, then they must not be able to do anything, but people like you…prove them wrong".

"Who else do you know who has a disability?"

"Well Grissom's mother was deaf and…for a while Grissom started to lose his hearing too, he's fine now but, the way he talks about his mother living a normal life, despite being deaf, is pretty amazing".

Ed nodded and then explained.

"Being blind is…kinda similar to being deaf, just one of your senses completely cut off, the only difference is, being deaf you can't hear, being blind you can't see".

"So how did you overcome it, the difficulties and prejudices in being blind?"

Ed sighed and continued.

"There's still some of that prejudice, the way some people acted towards me in school for instance, I guess I was lucky I was born blind, that gave me a lot of time to try and overcome, I've managed to sharpen my other senses to act in place of my eyes, my ears are my most useful substitute".

"I see".

After some more conversation things were quiet again. Finally, hours later the plane touched down in Moscow.

After leaving the plane and collecting their luggage they met up with a group of people, one of them spoke and Russian and Ed translated.

"This is the Russian CSI team, they want to know if we're their 'visitors from America'".

"Tell we are".

Ed nodded and translated for them, the Russian CSI's looked impressed and then the man at the front of them spoke, he spoke in English, however his accept was still thick.

"I'm Andrei Sergeyivich Suslov, I'm in charge of the team here. Follow me, we have some cars waiting for you, I understand you are booked into the Lotte Hotel. We'll drop your luggage and everything there first then head over to our lab, we can discuss the case there if that's alright with you".

"That'll be fine, thank you".

So the CSIs followed their Russian counterparts and soon were heading off to prepare themselves to continue the investigation.

End of chapter, the team are now in Moscow, next up both teams discuss the case and learn more about the victim and killer, the team also go on a tour of Red Square where something unfortunate happens.


	6. Chapter 6

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6 is here; the team share their information with their Russian counterparts, to give them time to examine the evidence the American CSIs head off for a tour of Red Square, however, something unfortuante happens, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup and it begins now.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters

After arriving at the Russian crime lab, the CSI's met up with their Russian counterparts officially and allowed the Russian CSIs to read over the case notes and understand what had occurred. Grissom had one important question.

"From what we could gather the victim, Georgy Molotov and his killer, Mikheil Beria, knew each other before this".

As Ed translated for the other members of the Russian CSI team Andrei nodded and then explained.

"Yes, they were close friends, they served in the same Air Force platoon, flew several mission together".

"They apparently had some sort of argument shortly after Beria's dismissal from the Air Force?"

Andrei nodded gravely.

"Yes, we heard about that, it took three of our strongest officers to prevent a fight from breaking out".

After discussing the crime scene and Beria being in the victims home the Russian CSIs prepared to look over the evidence they had been provided with, one of them spoke to the American CSIs, Ed translated.

"He told us it may take a while for them to work through this, so there's no point in us just standing around. Apparently there's a tour of Red Square, we can join it if we want".

Everybody agreed and they left the crime lab and headed for Red Square.

They soon joined the tour group and began their tour of Red Square, passing the Kremlin as they walked, as they passed the CSIs saw a group of men standing just outside the doors, talking to each other, three of them stood out. The first was a man aged fifty-six with tightly cropped white hair, bushy white eyebrows and solid grey eyes, he was listening intently to what the man on his right was saying, his clothes were immaculate and bore the impression of dignity, Ed explained, translating from the tour guide that this was the Russian president, a former KGB major called Anton Borisivich Gogol. Ed explained that, from what he had heard Gogol was rather skilled in diplomacy and was seeking stronger relations between the West and Israel. The man who was talking to him, Ed explained, was the Russian Foreign Minister, Yuri Ivanovich Romanov, he had formerly been Russian ambassador to both Italy and South Korea, judging from his last name it was believed he was a descendent of the Romanov Royal Family. Yuri was fifty-four, with short black hair that was greying, his eyes were black and he too was dressed in smart immaculate clothes, he had a toothbrush moustache that was also greying. The third man that stood out was standing directly behind Gogol, he was the Russian Prime Minister and therefore just a step down from Gogol in power. His name, they found out, was Mikhail Nickolayovich Alexadrov, He was sixty with a shaved head, but rather thin white eyebrows and grey eyes. He was currently dressed in his dress uniform, indicating that he had been a former Navy Officer with the rank of Vice Admiral. As the tour group passed the Kremlin the three of them, along with the rest of Gogol's cabinet colleagues looked up in polite interest, Gogol saw the Americans and smiled, spoke rapidly in Russian to his two colleagues and then returned inside, the other two also smiled and spoke to the other cabinet members, Gogol had told them that it was time to get back to work, he also said that if they were curious, the American 'tourists' were actually people here on business and were not to be disturbed. The cabinet members along with Mikhail and Yuri returned inside the Kremlin. Red Square was busy, the tour group however was the only group that was moving through the square, the others were standing around, just about all the other groups were entirely Russian. Ed found that his head was spinning from listening to all the people talking back and forth.

'Listening to this and not understanding it is bad enough, if you do understand you're gonna get dizzy'.

Unfortunately the CSI team didn't realise they were being watched, within the shadows, partly hidden by one of the groups of people was Mikheil Beria. He glared at the group and then slowly carefully raised his gun, directing at Ed.

'Let's see how they fare without their translator'.

Before he could shoot however someone bumped into him and his gun fired, off target. The crowds panicked and screamed, Beria took the opportunity to flee. The CSIs were on guard, looking for where the bullet came from, Catherine hurried over to Ed, who had dropped to the ground clutching his foot where the bullet had struck him. Ed breathlessly tried to speak.

"It's fine, just a flesh wound".

But just as he finished he passed out.

Back in America Lindsey was feeding Sharon, having finally gotten her to accept her bottle. Suddenly she felt something odd, it felt like a chill up her spine, as she finished feeding and burping Sharon she looked out the window.

'Okay that was weird, hope it doesn't have anything to do with Ed in Russia, I still feel like something's wrong with that'.

"Momma".

Lindsey turned her gaze back to her daughter, she smiled and gently began rocking her to sleep, Sharon was also smiling but Lindsey knew what was on her mind.

"I'm worried about Daddy too, don't worry, I'm sure he'll call us".

"Kay".

Slowly Sharon drifted off to sleep, Lindsey gently set her down in her cot and left the room, partially closing the door. She walked over to the window in her and Ed's room and looked out at the rain.

"Ed…please be safe".

Still feeling uneasy she got ready for bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

End of chapter, poor Ed, luckily, he will survive, next chapter will feature him waking up in the hospital, they discover more about Beria' motive and Ed meets up with a long lost family member too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7, what happened to Ed after he was shot, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, poor Lindsey, luckily she'll find out the truth soon, thanks, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

Ed groaned as he finally regained consciousness, he didn't open his eyes right away but instead focused on his other feelings. He couldn't feel any pain in his foot, he had definitely been shot but couldn't feel anything.

'Must have me on pain pills or something'.

Finally Ed opened his eyes so the others would know he was awake. Almost at once he heard Catherine's voice.

"Ed?"

"Hey...what happened?"

"After you passed out we got an ambulance, we tried looking for the shooter but he was gone...We're certain it was Beria though".

Ed sighed as he tried to sit up, he could tell the other CSIs were also in the room.

"Ed, don't sit up, not yet".

"Fine...How long was I out?"  
>"A whole day, we've managed to get by thanks to Andrei knowing English".<p>

Ed breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's okay then...Oh, Catherine, have you told Lindsey what happened".

"Um...no, not yet...I'll tell her now".

"No...No, I'll tell her. Please, let me tell her".

"Okay".

Ed then heard the rest of the CSIs leaving the room, Catherine then spoke.

"Ed...Are you sure you wanna keep helping us, maybe you should go home".

"You guys need my help, I can't go until we're done".

Catherine shook her head.

"Ed, you were shot in the foot by the guy. If something hadn't thrown his aim off, he could've killed you".

"All the more reason for me to help".

Catherine sighed, defeated, she knew that nothing would change Ed's mind now.

It was late afternoon in America, Lindsey had just gotten Sharon down for a nap. Just then the phone rang, Lindsey hurried and answered it.

"Hello. Ed, thank God...I've been waiting to hear from you for ages".

"Yeah, sorry...Lindsey, listen something happened".

Lindsey swallowed nervously, her fears were mounting.

"What happened?"

"The guy who killed Georgy...He shot me in the foot".

"He what!"

It was just as bad as she had feared, Ed quickly began to explain.

"Look it's okay...I'm fine, everything's okay. I'm gonna be fine".

Finally Ed's words broke through and she calmed down.

"Alright but...please, tell me when you're coming back okay".

"I will, I promise".

"Okay then...Sharon's missing you too".

Ed smiled and responded.

"I'm missing both of you".

"She's asleep just now, I'll let her know you called".

"Okay, thanks, I've gotta go now".

"Okay, be careful...Bye".

They hung up and Lindsey returned to watch over Sharon. Back in Russia, with Ed now recovered they headed back to the crime lab to meet up with the Russian CSIs to find out if any progress had been made.

Once they reunited with the Russian CSIs they spoke about the case, one of the CSIs spoke urgently and Ed's eyes widened, he turned to the others.

"We may have found motive for Beria, he was fired from the Air Force due to his mental health issues. But he had hidden them well, it was only when Georgy found out and informed the head of the Air Force. I don't get why he waited so long but...that's why Beria killed Georgy, revenge for getting him fired from the Air Force, apparently the Air Force meant everything to Beria".

The others nodded, they now had motive, revenge, as they were discussing the case Ed seemed preoccupied. Catherine decided to ask him.

"Something on your mind Ed?"

Ed started and then answered.

"Uh yeah, I was talking to one of the doctors and it turns out...one of my grandfather's still alive, he lives not to far from here".

"So...you found him".

Ed sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Arkady Nikolayivich Kulikov, I wanted to go see him but..."

"We can go just now if you want".

Ed smiled and agreed and, after talking to Grissom they both left the lab and headed for the address he had been given by the doctor. They arrived and knocked on the door, it was answered by an old man, in his eighties, with short white hair, black eyes, dressed casually. He spoke in rapid Russian.

"Can I help you?"

Ed spoke.

"Um...Can I ask, do you know a man called Liam Kennedy?"

"Liam Kennedy".

Ed sighed and spoke.

"That's his American name, I don't know what his name was when he lived here".

"Ah, I know who you mean now. Yes I know him, he's my son".

Ed breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you're Arkady Nikolayivich Kulikov".

"Yes...How do you know me?"

"My name's Ed Kennedy, Liam Kennedy is my father".

Arkady's eyes widened, he had heard about Ed but had never met his grandson before.

"Ed...Come in, come in".

They entered Arkady's home, eventually they were sitting talking, Ed and Arkady both overwhelmed with meeting each other at last.

As they spoke Catherine looked around the house, her eyes fell on some World War II tokens, including an old military suit and medals. Arkady looked up at her, noticing what she was seeing, Ed translated what he said.

"My military career in the war...The medals and ribbons for various achievements".

Catherine's eyes then felon one o the medals in particular.

"Is that a Hero of the Soviet Union medal?"  
>"Yes, I got that after my efforts in Stalingrad".<p>

Ed's eyes widened.

"You fought in Stalingrad".

"Yes, one of the most horrific battles I've ever fought".

They stayed and talked to each other for a few hours before finally Ed and Catherine had to leave and return to the Russian Crime Lab. Arkady said goodbye.

"It's was nice to see you Ed, if you're ever in Russia again I'll be happy to see you again".

"Yeah, thanks".

They left the house and returned to the crime lab, one of the Russian CSIs was leaving the lab as they returned, as they got closer they saw it was Andrei, he mentioned something about getting lunch for all of them, Catherine nodded and watched as he headed towards his car. Just before he reached it there was a sudden explosion and the car went up in flames, Andrei was knocked off his feet and the others quickly rushed out of the building.

End of chapter, things are heating up, after returning from a meeting with his grandfather Ed and Catherine end up witnessing a car explosion, Anderi's car, what will happen next. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter eight, the team look into the car explosion that occured at the end of the last chapter, Ed also calls Lindsey again.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, only way to describe it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters

There was complete chaos as both CSI teams went to, first ensure Andrei's safety and then ensure that nobody else had been hurt in the blast, the fire department arrived and soon extinguished the blaze. They checked up on Andrei, he had only been knocked off his feet by the force of the blast, he was uninjured. He cursed colourfully in Russian for a few moments before recovering and getting back to his feet. As soon as it was deemed safe to do so the Russian CSI team allowed their American friends to examine the car, Ed explained why.

"Personal connections, bit like you guys, they can't investigate this incident because it affected one of their own, they're gonna let us handle it".

So the American CSIs got work examining the burnt out wreck of the car. Careful examination proved that Andrei was really lucky, if he had been quicker in getting to the car he would've died. The bomb was on a timer, however the damage done was still extensive. What surprised them most about the bomb was the crude manner in which the bomb was made. Once they gathered all the pieces of the bomb, separating them from the burnt out wreckage of the car. As they gathered evidence Andrei muttered something in Russian and his fellow CSIs laughed, Grissom looked over at Ed.

"Translation?"

Ed was also laughing, he managed to control his laughter and explained.

"He said 'The insurance company is never going to believe this'".

The other CSIs laughed too, once they were done with their evidence collection they got to work on analyzing it in the lab.

Once they were back inside they got to work analyzing the bomb fragments, Grissom sighed.

"Unbelievable, the only expert thing about this bomb was the timer. It's a crudely made pipe bomb, destructive but crude".

After painstaking effort they surprisingly managed to lift a print from one of the fragments. They decided to try and run it, to their surprise it worked, they managed to get a match, the result was however, no surprise.

"Just as we suspected...Beria was behind this, he planted the bomb, determined to kill at least one of us".

Sara sighed.

"This guy has no problem killing people, I guess he's giving us a real demonstration of his mental problems".

They spoke to their Russian counterparts and informed them of their progress, after this they began working with all the evidence to try and find a clue to Beria's location. Catherine meanwhile was talking to Ed.

"How's your foot?"

Ed smiled.

"It's fine now, what time is back in America".

"Close to noon, why?"

Ed nodded and answered.

"I was gonna call Lindsey but, it's Sunday, she'll be with my family in church".

Lindsey had recently decided to accompany Ed and his family whenever they went to church.

Ed was right as, right now Lindsey was sitting with Liam and Anne Kennedy in church, she had told them where Ed was and what had happened to him so far. They were concerned for his safety but relieved that he had recovered, the Mass was getting towards the end. Lindsey smiled and quickly looked down at Sharon who she was holding in her arms, Sharon always behaved impeccably in church, she never cried or made any out of place noise, right now she was sucking her thumb, taking in her surroundings with infinite curiosity. Once the Mass was over Lindsey left the church with the Kennedys and, after they dropped her off at her apartment and she thanked them, she headed back up after saying hello to Maria. Once back home Sharon indicated to her mother that she was hungry, Lindsey smiled and went to get her daughter's bottle. After feeing and burping Sharon, Lindsey began to rock her daughter so she could take a nap, just then the phone rang, Sharon blinked in surprise. Lindsey quickly answered the phone.

"Hey honey".

She smiled, it was Ed, Sharon heard his voice and smiled.

"Dada!"

"Hey sweetie, so how are my two favourite girls".

Lindsey gave a small laugh before talking.

"We're fine, so, how's everything going".

"Everything's great, it looks like we're getting closer to catching this guy, I don't think we'll be here too much longer".

"Okay, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'll call you as soon as we're on our way back, okay".

Lindsey breathed a relieved sigh and responded.

"That'll be great, okay...take care honey".

"I will thanks. Bye".

"Bye".

They hung up, Lindsey put the phone down and went back to rocking Sharon. Sharon gazed up at her mother.

"Dada?"

"Everything's good, Daddy will be home soon".

Sharon smiled again before yawning and drifted off to sleep, Lindsey smiled at her daughter and gently laid her down in the cot, she then went to go and make lunch.

Back in Russia Ed put his phone away and smiled, Catherine stood nearby also smiling, her thoughts then wandered.

'This case is nearly over and we'll soon be back home, Ed'll finally be with Lindsey and Sharon, where he belongs. It's only a month now before Lindsey and Ed get married, I can hardly wait, that's gonna be a big day".

Just then, much later, both CSI teams finally found what they were looking for, they finally had an address for Beria. He had been staying in a run-down hotel under an assumed name, they now had his location, the Russian CSIs called their police force and prepared to apprehend Beria at last.

End of chapter, Beria has been found and they are on their way to apprehend him. Next up Beria is apprehended and ends up in his final interrogation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 9**

Chapter 9; The Russian police go after Beria, ready to bring him to justice.

Borsi Yelstin: Yup, now for Mikheil Beria's final moments of freedom.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

They soon arrived at Beria's apartment and found the door was locked, they knocked on the door.

"Mikheil Beria, open up!"

Before they could even announce themselves they heard the sound of someone in a hurry so they kicked the door down in time to see Beria jumped out of his window, onto the fire escape. They quickly contacted their colleagues who had gone around to the back of the building.

"He's coming your way!"

Beria quickly scaled down the fire escape, he was still being pursued by the Russian Police. When he made it down to the alley behind his apartment he found himself cornered by the police force, he still didn't come quietly and it took four officers to pin him to the ground and cuff him, however finally he was in custody and was being transported back to the police station for interrogation, as they transported him over, one of the police officers contacted Andrei.

"Hey Andrei, yeah, we've got him. He's under arrest now. If the Americans want to talk to him they are more than welcome, let them know please".

"Understood, I'll do so, bye".

The communication ended and Andrei spoke to the American CSIs.

"They've managed to arrest Beria, he's been taken to the police station, if you want to talk to him then you are more than welcome...He only speaks Russian so you'll want to take...Ed, right?"

Ed nodded.

"You'll want to take Ed with you".

"Thank you, okay, who wants to conduct the actual interrogation with Ed and me?"

It was decided that, with one of the Russian police overseeing the interrogation and with Ed translating, Grissom and Nick would talk to Beria, the others agreed to watch from the viewing room.

With Beria now in custody and with one of the Russian police watching him carefully, he was still handcuffed. Grissom, Nick and Ed walked into the room and sat down opposite Beria, he glared at them until Grissom spoke, Ed translating Grissom's statement into Russia.

"Mikheil Beria, you know why you've been arrested, all the evidence proves that you are the one who not only killed Georgy Molotov, but also tried to kill a Russian CSI by blowing up his car. Do you have anything to say?"

Ed's translation of Beria's words surprised them.

"The bomb was simply a bonus...I'm just ashamed it didn't work. Besides I'm only to glad I killed Georgy, I should've done it sooner".

They looked at each other in surprise before Nick commented.

"He just did the right thing, he had to reveal your mental problems, otherwise..."

Beria then aggressively cut across them, Ed could hardly keep up with the translation.

"He said, Georgy got me fired from the job I loved, my mental problems were no issue. He deserved to die, I couldn't believe it when he still acted as if we were friends _after_ he got me fired!"

There was a short pause before Ed decided to ask.

"I still can't believe you killed him, he was your friend, he trusted you".

"Trust is the residue of hopelessness, he had no idea how much I hated him after he ruined my life".

Nick then decided to ask something else that was bothering him.

"I don't get it, if you hated this guy so much, why did you wait so many years to do anything about it".

Beria shrugged and smirked.

"Patience is a hunter's weapon, I just had to wait for my chance, whenever I tried to find him he was always away in Vegas..."

"...And you just waited until you could go over to Vegas too and take advantage of his trip to find an opportunity to kill him".

Beria nodded, to the shock of the others he was smiling proudly.

"Why are you smiling, you just killed a man and nearly killed another?"

"Death comes to all men...I was simply speeding things up".

Grissom sighed and then turned to Ed.

"Tell our Russian friends that Beria is all theirs, they can arrest him, we're done here".

Ed nodded and translated, the Russian police officer in the room nodded and then began talking to Beria in rapid Russian.

"Mikheil Beria, you are under arrest for the murder of Georgy Molotov and the attempted murder of Andrei Suslov".

Beria was then led from the room to be imprisoned.

Following Beria's arrest the American CSIs prepared to leave, they said goodbye to their Russian friends and began walking through the airport to board the plane, with Catherine supporting him as they walked Ed called home. Lindsey had just finished changing Sharon's diaper when the phone rang, Lindsey smiled and, picking Sharon up she walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Ed?"

"Yeah it's me. How are my girls doing?"

Lindsey laughed.

"We're great, so, how's everything going over there?"

"Everything's gone great, we got the guy, the Russian's are gonna arrest him and...We're on our way back right now, we're just heading for the plane now".

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back okay".

They both hung up. Lindsey put the phone down and smiled at Sharon.

"Daddy's on his way back, we'll see him soon".

Sharon smiled and clapped her hands.

"Okay, let's get you ready, we'll go and see them when they get back".

"Kay".

So, after both of them were ready they headed for the airport to wait for the plane to land and Ed to return.

End of chapter, the case has been solved and the American CSIs and Ed are on their way back home. Next up Ed reunties with his family and informs his father of the meeting with his grandfather. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**FROM RUSSIA WITH HATE**

**CHAPTER 10**

Chapter 10, the CSIs and Ed return to America and Ed is reunited with his family.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of it's characters.

Finally the plane landed and the CSIs and Ed got off. As they walked through the terminal, having retrieved their luggage, they met up with Lindsey and Sharon.

"Hey, welcome back".

Sharon smiled and reached out to her father, Ed smiled after being told what was going on and gently took her in his arms.

"Hey sweetie, I'm back".

The other CSIs mentioned returning to the lab to file some paperwork regarding the case so Ed and Lindsey decided to leave with Sharon and, at Ed's request stop by his parents' house. As they left Grissom spoke.

"We couldn't have done this without you, thanks. Great effort from our 'unofficial' CSI level 1".

Everybody laughed and soon Ed, Lindsey and Sharon were heading to the Kennedy's house.

When they arrived Ed knocked on the door. His mother answered it and smiled, she hugged him and spoke.

"Welcome back, did everything go well".

"Everything went great Mom, can we come in, I've got some news for Dad".

"Of course, c'mon in".

They headed inside, Liam was sitting in the living room, he looked and smiled as the happy family entered.

"Hey, how'd everything go?"

"Brilliantly, Dad, I've got something important to tell you...I met Grandpa".

Liam's eyes widened and then he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, he's still alive, so I take it you saw his medals all that from his military service".

"Yeah, he even has a Hero of the Soviet Union Medal for his activities during Stalingrad".

Liam nodded smiling. It was some time later that Ed, Lindsey and Sharon left and returned to their apartment, Sharon needed changing so Lindsey immediately got to work while Ed began working on preparing dinner, the happy family was reunited, the case solved, they were completely happy once again.

Meanwhile Grissom and Sara were discussing the events of the case at Grissom's house. Grissom noted that Beria had not offered any excuse for his actions and had a theory about why.

"The way I see it, he felt his actions alone were justification for what he did, in his mind...Revenge was motivation enough, it was honest, he saw no need to make excuses or justify what he had done. He had done it and that was all that mattered to him".

Sara sighed and nodded.

"In a way, he got the last laugh, he got what he wanted, he didn't care about consequences, he killed the man he wanted revenge on and that was that. What happened afterwards, didn't matter to him".

Grissom nodded in agreement and soon their conversation about the case stopped as they kissed and fell back onto the bed, it was over now, despite being arrested and, in some people's minds, being the real victim, Beria had, in a way, won, but for the CSIs it was another case solved and another criminal behind bars.

End of chapte and story, The case is solved and everything is back to normal, as normal as it can be in Vegas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


End file.
